Innocence
by PetalSonndowCanadian
Summary: Antonio is a 10-year-old boy with a limp left arm and a large personality. Carmen is also 10-years-old, has a limp right arm, and a medium personality. After Carmen plays a game of truth or dare, a guy asks her to try to hurt herself. She refuses. She didn't know it then, but that day she would lose the person closest to her and the people close to many others. Their Innocence...
1. Beginning

****** First multi-chapter story, up and running. Yay. So, onto the story. All of the characters at the bottom. In this fic, all the Hetalia characters that are in it have a physical problem except for a few. No ships except platonic ones. Translations... look it up on google translate. ******

* * *

I don't really remember much before now. Just waking up on the very thick branch of a crazy thick tree, unable to feel my left arm. As I straighten up, I look around. Who am I, and _where_ am I? I look down to see how far off the ground I am. I am only about two feet off of the ground. I swing my legs off the branch and jump down, my arm swinging wildly beside me. Using my working arm, I steady the limp one and decide to look around. I see a sand and stone path leading towards a clearing. It looks promising. Walking cautiously, I follow the pathway. At the entrance to the clearing, I stop. I suddenly feel the urge to yawn. Stifling it, I head fully into the clearing and look around. There was fruit trees everywhere and I suddenly felt _very_ hungry. I walk up to a tree and fruit. It was an apple. I pluck it and take a bite. Dios mio, it was delicious! Wait... what? Dios mio... isn't that Spanish? Am I Spanish? I'm remembering stuff! Nice! No, in Spanish it would be muy bien... I think. Great, now my head hurts from thinking about it. Apple in hand, I lay against a tree trunk and continue to eat the fruit.

"Hmm... I wonder if there's anyone here besides me." I sigh out, noticing that in-fact, I indeed had a Spanish accent.

Shrugging, I finish the apple and start to fall asleep. I allow sleep to envelop me.

...o0o...

 **It's been a week since we lost him. We've been hoping, and hoping that he would wake up. Me, more than anyone else.**

 **"Antonio, why? Why'd you have to push me out of the way?" I cry, holding my comatose twin's hand.**

 **I grip harder, tears overflowing on my face and wetting the hospital blanket. The only reason we were in this mess is because of me. I was being reckless and had played truth or dare with some really creepy kids from class. I don't know why I allowed myself to get caught up with them, but they practically made the whole class play...**

 ***flashback***

 **"Carmen, truth or dare!" The leader of the creep group had yelled.**

 **"Um, tru-"**

 **"Okay, dare! I dare you to... try to kill yourself!"**

 **I had stared at him, shock blanketing my face.**

 **"No!" I stand up. "No."**

 **I turn to leave. As I leave the room, I hear snickering.**

 **After school was when the horror had happened. I was crossing the street, Antonio trying to catch up to me. As I was crossing, I caught a glimpse of a truck coming at about 70 mph. As it was getting closer, I was thrown forward. As I hit the sidewalk, I hear a sickening crack. I turned back to see Antonio, laying limb on the road. I had screamed. Screamed, screamed, screamed... until our teacher, Ms. Aprilia, had run up.**

 **"Ms. Fernandez-Carriedo, what happened?" She had asked, stopping traffic to run up to Antonio.**

 **"L-L-Lennard and his father were trying to run m-me over and A-A-Antonio p-p-pushed me out of the way..." I had stuttered out, tears streaming down my eyes.**

 ***end flashback***

 **I wish I had never stayed behind that day...**

* * *

Hey! So, you ready for this? I don't know if I am. Anyways, characters:

Amnesia boy: Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo

Sad Girl: Carmen Fernandez-Carriedo


	2. New Lost

**Chapter two up and running. Am I ready? No. Am I sure? No. Will people like this story? IDK. ANYWAY, onto story. Also, now both perspectives will be on no bold font, so I'll tell you when there's a POV change. The first default POV is Antonio. Always will be.**

* * *

I open my eyes. My body felt lighter than it did a couple hours ago. Maybe that's good? I'm also not tired. That should _definitely_ be good. I stand up. The tree I was laying against looked inviting, so much that I didn't honestly care that I wasn't tired. Me! No! I can't sleep! I need to see if anyone's here! I shake my head and spin around. A light breeze appears and buffets my hair. I hear something in the wind. I listen. _Hhhhhheeeellllllloooooo?_ Someone is here! I run against the wind, going in the direction the voice came from. Because, that's logical, right? The person was yelling at the wind, so if I run against the wind, I'll find him/her! This is a side thought that just popped into my head. What am I wearing? I look down to see a tee-shirt and shorts with bare feet. That answers my question at least. I shrug and continue to run.

"Hello...?" I call out.

No answer. I stop. I listen. _Wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooo'sssssssssss ttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeerrrrrreeeeeee?_ I run towards the source. I bump into something, it sending me flying backwards.

"Owowowowowowowowow." I rub my head.

"Oh, sorry!" A voice yelps.

I look up to see a pale boy with blonde hair. He seems... familiar. Why?

"A... Antonio?"

~POV Change~ ...o0o...

Another child lost. I clench my shirt collar as I look at my parents.

"B-but..." I trail off.

My parents stare at me, then past me. We all wanted Antonio back. I could see it in their eyes. Antonio and I always wore our hearts on our sleeves. They could obviously tell I missed him.

"W... who was it?" I ask.

"It was... well, it was the Kirkland boy." Oh no.

"Which one?" I regret asking.

"Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

 **Short, short chapter today. Had a bit of trouble getting this up. Still, I wish I could've done it longer, but, I think it was necessary. And the POV's are still the Fernandez-Carriedo twins.**


End file.
